herofandomcom-20200223-history
Astro Boy
Astro Boy (アトム Atomu?) known in Japan as "Mighty Atom", "Iron Arm Atom", or just "Astro", is a fictional character created by Osamu Tezuka and the titular protagonist of every series in the Astro Boy franchise. Astro is a robot male with human emotions created by Umataro Tenma. Tenma created Astro in the image of his deceased son Tobio Tenma. After learning that Astro is robotic and therefore cannot function like a biological human boy, Tenma sold Astro to a robotic circus out of a fit of rage. Astro was forced into fighting other robots against his will in the robot circus, but was eventually rescued by Hiroshi Ochanomizu. Astro fits the embodiment of a hero, having a strong sense of justice and is always willing to defend those who can't defend themselves. A natural pacifist, he always attempts to solve situations intelligently with diplomacy. He has an extreme care for the preciousness of life, much like his real-world creator Osamu Tezuka himself. Is the titular protagonist of the Japanese TV series and the 2009 film adaptation of the same name. Origin Astro Boy was created as a tribute to Tobio Tenma, a boy who died in a car accident. His grieving scientist father spent millions of dollars to create a robot in Tobio's likeness. The robot, given the name "Astro Boy", had a heart of gold, a genius mind, very advanced robotic weaponry, and the innocence of a child. The scientist raised Astro Boy as his own son until several years went by and he noticed that Astro Boy had not grown at all since his creation. Disgraced by the robot's inability to grow, he threw Astro Boy out into the streets. Eventually, Astro Boy was adopted by another scientist who, also, treated Astro Boy like a son. Astro Boy sought to use his unique, robotic powers to protect the human race. Astro Boy (2009) Astro Boy was once Toby, the son of a famous inventor who was killed in an explosion. Grief-stricken, his father, Dr. Tenma, revived him in a robotic replica. Astro was unaware of who he was until, with the aid of special friends, he grew into a compassionate and brave hero, fighting evil and protecting the innocent Powers and Abilities Astro Boy has a wide variety of powers, the most prominent being his ability to fly, his ability to shoot beams of energy, and his super strength. Videos Astro Boy - You Think You Know Comics? GBA Longplay 17 Astro Boy - Omega Factor Hard Mode External links *Astro Boy Wiki Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Paragon Category:Brutes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Titular Category:The Icon Category:Warriors Category:The Messiah Category:Nurturer Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Creation Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Vigilante Category:Global Protection Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:The Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Genderless Category:In Love Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Orphans Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Famous Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Martial Artists Category:Optimists Category:Protectors Category:Localized Protection Category:Pacifists Category:Supporters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Honest